poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Magical Summer Vacation Part 1: Magic Kingdom/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Magical Summer Vacation Part 1: Magic Kingdom in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with everyone packing their suitcases. As they pack, the GoGos hit song, Vacation plays in the background. Then the scene cuts to the group standing by the sidewalk, waiting for Tino to pick them up with the caravan.) The GoGos: Can't seem to get my mind off of you. (Tino honks the horn and the group climbs in) The GoGos: Back here at home with nothing to do. Now that I'm away. I wish I stay. Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in. (Once everyone's in, Tino drives the caravan away. The caravan drives across the highway. The drive took hours but they've finally reached New York's airport. The group boards the plane and flies in the sky. After several hours of flying, they've reached their destination: Orlando, Florida) The GoGos: Vacation all I ever wanted. Vacation had to get away. Vacation meant to be spent alone. (The group gaze at the lights shining at night.) The GoGos: Vacation meant to be spent alone. (The song ends) (Now we go to our heroes as they exit the plane.) Tino Tonitini: Okay, everyone. Here we are. Orlando, Florida. Kari Kamiya: Wow. It's lovely at night. Tai Kamiya: '''(Stretching his arms and legs) Man! '''Agumon: '''You okay, Tai? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah, I'm just stretching my arms and legs because I was sitting in the plane for like hours. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Look on the bright side, we're here in the airport. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I can't wait to have lots of fun in Disney World! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Finally, a trip where there are no monsters, ghosts, aliens, mummies, or haunted tikis, just a trip in Orlando. '''Arnold Perlstein: '''Now this is what I'm calling a field trip. '''Ben Tennyson: Our grandfather hasn't been here since the 60's. He told us he used to play a lot of volleyball games here and won 10 games in a row. Tai Kamiya: Is that so? Ben Tennyson: Yeah. Gwen Tennyson: And it was also the place where Ben's parents went for their honey moon. Ben Tennyson: (laughs) And they came back with Mickey Mouse caps on their heads. (he, Kevin, and Gwen laugh) Ash Ketchum: So, Tino, how much further is it to the Walt Disney World Resort? Tino Tonitini: It shouldn't be that far, Ash. Matt Ishida: Then we have to wait until the bus stops. Serena: '''It'll be our best date ever, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yes it will. - - (Later at the hotel) - - - '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Looks like Ash and Serena will be sharing a room with Fred and Daphne - - - - - (Later our heroes are now in Magic Kingdom) '''Tino Tonitini: '''We are here! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Finally, let our vacation begin! '''Kari Kamiya: What a gigantic castle! Tai Kamiya: Isn't it wonderful? - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Everything okay in here? Serena: Oh, we're just tidying up, Tino. Tai Kamiya: Well, we decided to reserve some tables in the resort's restaurant for dinner. - - Scooby-Doo: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! Shaggy Rogers: Like that's a train roller coaster. Let's ride on it. Ash Ketchum: All right, come on let's go. (notices SpongeBob standing in line with Patrick) SpongeBob? Patrick? Is that you? SpongeBob: Ash? Patrick: Shaggy? Scooby? Ash Ketchum: What are you doing here? - - (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles